


The Dud (podfic)

by horusporus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horusporus/pseuds/horusporus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary: "When he was eight or nine, Bucky Barnes was the secret sworn enemy of the dud newsie." (Text of the fic by nimmieamee can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1918386">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dud (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918386) by [nimmieamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/nimmieamee). 



> much thanks to nimmieamee for allowing me to podfic this!
> 
> all notes read in the file is as written in the original fic.

Stream from Soundcloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/horusporus-1/the-dud)

Download MP3: from the [Audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dud) archive (archived zip)


End file.
